1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an apparatus for wrap film of plastic or paper and the like using a rotary circular cutter moving across the width of the film at a linear speed slower than the peripheral speed of the circular cutter. The wheel of the cutter is rotated by an electric motor, a crown and pinion combination or a fixed string frictionally encircling a linearly moving shaft supporting the circular cutter.
2. Prior Art
An investigation among prior art has revealed the following patents describing sliding cutters for rolls of paper, plastic and aluminium films or cardboards:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,071,034 3,142,217 3,199,394 3,688,625 4,197,774 4,787,284 ______________________________________
All these cutters are knife assemblies characterized by one or more razor blades generally making use of a sharp, piercing corner of the blades. The action of the blade is limited to sliding movement across the roll.